corpus libidinosa
by pure.hp.smut
Summary: corpus libidinosa, meaning lustful body. what happens when mr. filch comes across a very turned-on hermione after she's been hit with a corpus libidinosa curse? SMUT, LEMONS and a bit of HUMILIATION! filchxhermione pairing
1. cursed

this story is a **FILCHxHERMIONE smut pairing,** so if that's not something you wanna read, then **please exit now!**

there's a little bit of plot going on in order to _quickly_ get hermione and filch together. but, it's not super in-depth or anything. **this is rated M for mature, because there is sex, sexual language, and a bit of humiliation and degradation, especially toward the end. **

happy reading! ~s

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**CORPUS LIBIDINOSA**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

hermione stumbled down the corridor, dazed. with her chest heaving, she hid in the nearest alcove.

her nipples were incredibly hard, the fabric of her bra and uniform felt almost unbearably heavy. and worse, her clit was throbbing. her pussy was so wet. her body felt like it was on fire. it ached in a way she had never felt before. sure, she had plenty of frigging sessions, most notably when she was thinking of harry or ron, but nothing like this.

hermione strained her ears. was malfoy coming after her? had any of the slytherins followed her? the dungeon hall of the castle was quiet.

earlier, she had been looking for crookshanks. ron had kicked him out of the common rooms, still convinced that crookshanks had killed scabbers. she had been on the second floor, when she ran into terry boot. he told her that he saw crooks slinking down the stairs to the dungeons.

it had almost been curfew, and though hermione loathed breaking rules, she was much more worried about her cat. she had continued searching for him, even knowing she would get into trouble.

malfoy — hermione internally raged at him — had caught her alone, searching for crookshanks. malfoy was the reason her body was acting out of sorts.

slowing her breathing, hermione closed her eyes. concentrate. what was that spell?

corpus libidinosa? what would the counter curse be?

hermione groaned to herself. her pussy was drenched. all she wanted was a little relief. her hand moved, almost of its own accord, to her panties. biting her lip, she pressed on her mound. her knees felt wobbly as her clit sent a tendril of pleasure through her body.

"oh merlin," hermione whispered, her hand slipping into her panties. "oh yes, mmmm."

she didn't have to do much. every caress felt so good. she leaned against the wall, spreading her legs as she drew circles around her clit, before slipping a finger into her wet folds.

hermione moaned as her other hand traced up her stomach, cupping her small breast. she pinched her nipple hard and gasped, her eyes opening.

she pushed her panties down to her knees, enjoying the feel of the cold dungeon air on her shaven cunt. quietly, she listened to her surroundings as she continued to slowly thrust her finger inside of her pussy.

she was so fucking close. maybe if she came, the curse would be over.

"meow."

hermione stopped her ministrations, leaving her wet pussy aching in need. fuck, she was so horny. hermione started touching herself again.

what the bloody hell had malfoy done to her?

mrs. norris trotted around the corner of the alcove, right to where hermione stood, and she swished her tail.

"shoo!" hermione quickly waved one hand at the cat, the other still tracing her wet clit. "get out of here!"

mrs. norris's golden eyes stared up at hermione. she flicked her tail again silently, as though the feline was sizing hermione up. suddenly, there were approaching footsteps.

hermione felt her heart leap to her throat as her nipples somehow hardened more. she tried to move her hand away from her pussy, she really did, but every time her hand pulled away, the ache became unbearable.

"what have you found, mrs. norris?"

the sound of filch's boots on the stone floor of the castle was both daunting and mesmerizing. part of hermione filled with hope. he could take her to madam pomfrey or professor mcgonagall. surely one of them would know the counter curse.

"have you found a student out of bed?"

hermione whimpered, slipping two fingers deep into her wet folds, wishing she were anywhere but here. her panties around her knees, skirt hiked up and legs spread so her young pussy was on full display. her other hand had found its way back to her blouse, three buttons undone as she massaged her breast.

filch rounded the corner, his hand raised with a lantern.

if hermione had thought seeing filch's ugly face would turn her off, much like a cold shower, she was wrong. hermione drank in the sight of him, and her body responded. his lank hair and wrinkled face. his mouth in a perpetual snarl, showing his yellowed, crooked teeth. his bony hand outstretched with the lantern. how would it feel if it was his hand fingering her little cunt?

filch stopped. his eyes raking over her body, he was immobile as he took in the scene before him.

she knew what she must look like, frazzled and bush haired, posed like a porn star against the dungeon walls.

"please, sir."

hermione felt heat rise to her cheeks and across her chest.

filch licked his lips, and hermione couldn't help but follow the trail of his tongue with her eyes. since when was filch so bloody hot?

filch finally spoke, "what are you doing out of bed so late, miss granger?"

hermione's clit throbbed for attention, so she slowly rubbed her thumb across it. her mind worked frantically as her flush deepened.

"i-i-i was looking for my cat. i know i wasn't supposed to be out so late, but i was worried and-"

hermione suppressed a moan as her cunt sent a particularly delicious feeling of fire through her lower belly. oh merlin, she was going to cum in front of filch.

"and terry boot said he saw crooks down in the dungeons. so i-i came down here looking for him. then malfoy-"

hermione's eyes met filch's, and she noticed that he was concentrating her parted thighs. her pussy throbbed in excitement. she pressed a little harder against her clit, suddenly glad she so methodical with keeping her pussy so well-shaven.

"then i ran into malfoy. he-he cursed me, mr. filch."

hermione widened her legs a little bit to emphasize what the curse had done. she was so fucking close that she wanted to cry in frustration.

she looked at his face, and he was smirking. he thought this was funny! she felt her embarrassment burn, all the way to her hard nipples. at least now, she could get some help. this had to be the most embarrassing night of her life.

"a likely story."

and just like that, hermione's heart plummeted to her gut.

"please, sir! malfoy-he did this to me! i-i can't stop. you have to tell professor mcgonagall!"

filch placed his lantern on a hook on the wall, and hermione felt her desperation grow.

"no need to lie to me, missy. i know why you're here. why you're half-naked and frigging that little pussy of yours in the hallway."

filch stepped toward her, and as she flinched, her breathing sped up, and hermione slowed her movements.

"you bloody kids. think you can get away with everything nowadays. oh, the things i would do to you if i could take you to the torture chambers."

hermione could see the excitement in his eyes, as he started unbuttoning his cloak and shirt. a thrill ran through her body and landed in her clit. and her eyes dropped to his crotch. she could see a noticeable tent in his trousers. she wanted him to unbutton them, so she could see.

"you thought you'd give old filch a show, tease him a bit?"

"no!" hermione felt tears well in her eyes.

"you thought you'd get a kick out of it, didn't you? go safely back to your room and joke with your nasty little friends?" filch was so close that hermione could smell his foul breath. filch reached forward, pressing his hand to her naked cunt. filch's voice dropped an octave. "then shag them."

hermione's hand fell away with no resistence as his finger found her wet folds.

"please, sir. i-i'm telling you the truth."

"i'll teach you to think you can-"

"n-no. malfoy cursed me!" hermione shivered as his finger flicked her aching clit. she gasped, jutting her hips forward for more contact.

"my, my you are quite wet, miss granger," filch slipped a finger into her hot pussy. "you're sopping."

"nnmmmh," hermione pressed her pussy against his hand, her back arching in pleasure. "no, sir. it's the curse-"

her eyes were following the movement of his hands, as he took off his shirt. how could she be attracted to this? even by a curse?

"then, leave."

she didn't move. she greedily took in his sparsely haired chest as his dirty shirt fell to the floor. filch was practically all bones. he had the tiniest tummy pooch, and a sparse line of dark hairs leading down his navel into his pants. his nipples were a light brown, which surprised her. hermione pressed her aching pussy against his wrinkly hand.

"thought as much, you naughty little slut."

filch closed the distance between their mouths and kissed her hard. hermione welcomed his tongue into her mouth as he pumped his finger knuckle deep into her.

it was the wettest kiss she'd ever received, and his spit did not taste good, but she wanted it anyway. hermione slipped her hands into his lank hair, pulling him closer until they had to breathe. filch pulled back, and she felt a trail of spit sliding down her chin.

she slowly licked her lips, swallowing the spit he had deposited in her mouth, thinking about how abhorred her parents would be by filch's yellowed, crooked teeth.

filch's trousers dropped to the ground, and hermione's mouth went dry at the site of his thin, wrinkled cock. oh merlin, she wanted it. she wanted him.

"please, sir."

she didn't know what she was asking for anymore. she wanted him to stop, to take her to mcgonagall and go back to her dorms. she wanted to suck his cock, taste the saltiness of his cum as she frigged her pussy on the stone floors of the dungeon. she wanted him to take her against the wall, her virgin pussy quivered at the mere thought. she wanted to scream argus filch's name throughout the dungeon as he bends her over a desk and ruts her for all she's worth.

filch pulled open her blouse, her remaining buttons popping and dropping to the floor as he closed the distance between them. his hard cock presses against her virgin cunt as he mashed her under-developed breasts with his hands.

filch clamped his mouth around her right nipple, and hermione saw stars.

she felt her knees weaken as she moaned loudly, her clit thrumming in pleasure at the feeling of his manhood rubbing against her. filch gripped her hips painfully.

hermione's orgasm was building. so close. she wrapped her legs around his boney hips, needing him. she needily rubbed her sopping pussy against his hard cock.

she slipped her hands back into his greasy, thin hair. filch suckled her nipple hard, flicking it with his tongue before giving it a nip.

"oh merlin, yes."

hermione's eyes rolled back as he made small movements with his hips, his thin, wrinkled prick rubbing against her swollen clit.

"oh argus!" hermione's moan echoed in the hall as she came hard, harder than she had ever cum by herself. "yes, mmmm, merlin! argus!"

he grinned as he pulled back. filch leaned down and kissed her on the mouth again, and hermione welcomed his tongue back. oh fuck, all she wanted was him.

filch's hands slipped to her waist, and he positioned his hard cock at her dripping entrance.

"little slut!" he hissed as he thrusted into her, breaking her hymen.

hermione's ecstasy was quickly forgotten as his cock felt like it split her into two.

"no!" hermione whimpered as he sawed into her, disregarding her pain. "it hurts."

hermione gasped, pushing his shoulders away from her, wanting him to stop. he was too big. how was his thin cock so big?

filch grunted as he fucked her harder, the sound of his hard cock squelching in and out of her pussy. she was so damn tight!

the stone wall dug into her back as he pounded into her with surprising strength for his thin frame. the hurt lessened, but didn't go away, and tears fell down hermione's cheeks as she realized filch had taken her virginity.

filch grunted loudly as he fucked her, and hermione's cunt squeezed him hard, milking his cock. he felt her muscles contract and whispered in her ear, "filthy little slut you are, aren't you?"

she dug her fingers into his shoulders. her wet pussy slowly accommodating filch's hard cock as he showed no signs of slowing down.

"getting what you deserve," filch's movements became more defined as he slowed a bit, enjoying himself inside hermione's pussy. every thrust was harder, deeper.

"mmnh!" hermione's quiet crying became low gasps as filch's thrusts felt deeper and more intentional rather than a haze of rutting. he breathed hard in her face from exertion and excitement.

filch's bony fingers dug into her hips hard, as he held her. he pulled his cock almost all the way out before slamming back into her, his hairy balls slapping her ass, wet from her sopping little pussy.

hermione felt something building as she looked to filch's wrinkled face. her aching pussy was starting to enjoy this, and she couldn't believe it. silently, her resistance fell away, as she accepted his aged cock inside of her.

hermione leaned forward and kissed him, licking his lips and plunging her tongue into his foul mouth as he fucked her. she tasted his spit as he pushed his tongue down her throat, warring for dominance. hermione gave it to him.

"mmmnggh!" hermione arched her back as his cock started to hit something, deep inside of her cunt. she could feel his wirey pubic hairs pricking her pussy.

filch's thrusts became shorter as hermione's legs tightened around him, the heels of her school shoes digging into his ass.

"mmmm, oh argus," hermione panted in his ear as his pace changed.

"you little," filch's breath was uneven as he pounded into her, "you filthy little whore. i'm gonna cum inside you."

hermione moaned, his words sending desire throughout her body. she wanted it. all the worries of STDs, pregnancy, it all flew out of her mind as she thought about his wrinkled cock spurting into her. her pussy clamped hard around his wrinkled dick as she came. it pulsed around him as she kissed his neck, needing to taste some part of him.

"oh please," hermione gasped, loving the feel of filch's body against hers. her nipples, grazing his chest. "please cum in me, argus. your cock feels so good."

filch fucked hermione harder, spurred on by her hot little body responding so eagerly to him. no one had wanted him so badly before. no one had wanted his squib babies, and this little slut wanted him. it had been years with just mrs. norris and his hand. hermione's nubile, hot pussy was everything. he had never felt something so tight and delicious before.

"i want your cum, argus."

filch's nails dug into hermione's hips, almost drawing blood as he slammed into her, his body spasming as he came.

"yes!" hermione shouted, her voice echoing down the hall, "oh god, yes, argus!"

hermione watched his face as he came inside her, his eyes mostly closed, wrinkled face contorting. filch's receding hairline, his hair fell lank at the sides of his face. his mouth was still in a sneer. gods he was so sexy.

filch grunted loudly as he coated her insides with his spunk. filch's hips jerked, and he held her against him, trying to thrust deeper and deeper without pulling out.

hermione was moaning loudly in pleasure as she looked at him.

his grunts settled as his jerks slowed. gods, this little bitch was so hot. her school girl skirt still around her waist, her socks and shoes still on. her blouse and robes on the floor.

thankfully, the ache in hermione's pussy seemed to finally subside. she no longer felt the frenzied need to frig herself silly or beg filch to fuck her more. though, she noted with surprise, she definitely wouldn't say no to more. what she did feel was an overwhelming sense of relief and gratitude as her petite body hummed in pleasure.

hermione kissed filch in a haze, suckling his tongue, enjoying the taste of his spit and the feeling of fullness in her cunt. she could feel filch's cum seeping out of her and down his cock. her arms were wrapped around his shoulders, as she ended the kiss. she knew exactly what she wanted to do now.

filch looked at her half-lidded and started to release her. what year was she anyway? hopefully she wasn't a firstie.

hermione released her legs and pushed gently away from him, momentarily distracting him. suddenly she was on her knees, startling him slightly as he felt her soft, small hand around the base of his softening cock.

hermione quickly wrapped her lips around his head, making filch groan. he threaded his fingers into bushy hair as she swiped her tongue across the tip and started sucking.

"yessss," filch hissed, looking down at the young witch, meeting her eyes.

there wasn't much left, but hermione was able to taste the musky-saltiness of his cum, mingled with her own wetness.

"mmmm," she moaned as she bobbed her head up and down, her tongue caressing his half-hard member. she sucked him hard, the sound of her mouth on his cock turning her on. her hands were on his hips, helping her keep a steady rhythm. filch looked down at her, his eyes half-lidded as he gripped her hair tightly.

hermione pulled back, licking around the base of his cock to his hairy ball sack. she moaned louder as she lapped up the taste of him. she eagerly sucked on each ball, rubbing her tongue on the soft skin. her young pussy throbbed softly.

she looked up to him as his sparse, wirey hairs prickled her face and tongue, and she continued to lick him clean.

hermione kept eye contact with filch as she took in as much of his wrinkled cock into her warm mouth as she could. she wanted filch to know how much she wanted him, how much she enjoyed him.

as much as she had half-hoped filch would harden again, it wasn't happening. his cock was obviously softening more and more until it was only a couple of inches long.

filch suddenly pulled her hair, pulling her away from his cock as he started to piss. hermione gagged as it splashed into her mouth and across her face. finishing up, filch gave his cock a few jerks, ridding it of the last few drops of pee before tucking it back into his trousers.

"detention, missy. friday at 7 p.m.," filch said as he picked up his shirt.

and he left her there, retching on the stone floor, his mind whirling with ideas for friday.


	2. detention

once again, there's a bit of plot to get to the lemons. there's some masturbation and a bit of oral sex. no need to worry though. there will be penetration next chappy! ;)

happy ready! ~s

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

if not for the ache between her thighs, hermione granger would have talked herself into believing it had all been a weird, and rather gross, sex dream. when she awoke on wednesday morning, her pussy felt achy and sore. her back had scratches from the stone wall of the dungeon, and she could still vividly recall filch's hands on her hips and the way he felt as he came inside her.

hermione spent the next few days conflicted about going to mcgonagall, or even dumbledore. part of her wanted to march indignantly to her head of house and tell her all about how malfoy had cursed her and filch had taken advantage. but every time, hermione imagined mcgonagall's look of disgust when filch told her of hermione wantonly rubbing herself on his cock until she came, of her asking for him to cum inside her.

she imagined dumbledore peering at her over his half-moon spectacles, a hint of color on his cheeks and a knowing twinkle in his eyes, because dumbledore seemed to know everything. he would immediately see how much she had come to enjoy it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**6:30 p.m., Thursday**

hermione stood in front of mcgonagall's office door.

if she told mcgonagall, filch would be caught, leaving hermione free and clear. he would be fired, and she could go on about her life without worrying that her secret would get out — that she had practically given filch her virginity.

hermione rapped on the door four times.

...

...

...

no answer.

hermione frowned and decided to head up to her dormitory. harry and ron would be done with dinner shortly and be up soon.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**9:58 p.m., Thursday**

"did you see harry in quidditch practice earlier? the dive he made for that snitch!" lavender squealed.

behind her curtains, hermione sighed. lavender never stopped talking about boys, especially the boy who lived. or sometimes malfoy.

closing her eyes, hermione thought about harry in practice. she hadn't seen it, but harry was such a naturally good player, hermione could imagine it.

"did you see his chest when his shirt was ripped from that quaffle?" parvarti gushed.

almost out of habit, hermione's hand slid down between her legs. she loved thinking about her boys playing quidditch. as little interest as she held in the sport, it was ok to watch and quite attractive when they did tricks on their brooms or dodged a blow from the bludgers.

"maybe next time it'll take the whole shirt with it!" lavender giggled back.

and, it was always nice to see harry all sweaty from practice. of course ron wasn't on the team yet, but hermione had seen him playing with harry and his brothers a few times...

hermione tuned out the two girls, her fingers easily finding her slick lips. she arched her back as her fingers grazed her clit before she began to rub it gently.

she wondered what harry's hand would feel like on her breasts, calloused from riding his broom. imagining the look on lavender's face when she realized that not everyone wanted a blonde trollop. some boys preferred a smart, bushy-haired girl.

hermione moaned softly, enjoying herself as she imagined harry's hands on her hips and the feel of his cock — would it feel as good as filch had? she blinked in surprise, slightly startled by her own comparison.

hermione shrugged it off. it was normal to compare to her first time, right?

still rubbing her clit, hermione thought of finding harry in the quidditch locker room, after he wins the game for gryffindor. he might press her against one of the lockers, kissing her as he presses his hard on against her, letting her know how much he wanted her.

hermione traced circles around her wet entrance and slipped her fingers inside, leaving one to gently massage her throbbing clit as she recalled how hard she had cum on filch's cock, before he had even penetrated her, the way his hands had felt on her. would harry be gentler? or would he be so riled up after a win that he would take her hard, like... filch.

in all honesty, hermione was surprised argus filch had been so... he had felt so good. she knew books and movies always made it seem like sex was great, but everyone talked about how much the first time hurts... which it did, but he had made her cum twice and both had been the best orgasms she had ever had.

she wondered if that had been the spell or if it was something filch had done. thinking about him was making her body feel hotter and her pussy ache more.

mmmm, the way the tip of his hard cock had felt against her wet entrance before he had slammed inside of her. hermione pumped her fingers in and out, enjoying the friction in her pussy as she thought about the way filch's skinny, wrinkled cock had pumped in and out of her pussy and the way his gnarled face contorted as he shot his load into her, the way he had pulled her head away from his soft member as he started pissing all over her — and all of a sudden, hermione was cumming again.

it was like a compulsion charm had been cast on her. once filch came to her mind, she was wetter and aching in desire.

she couldn't help herself as she softly moaned, her body stiffening in her bed as her pussy muscles pulsed around her fingers. gods, he was so good. his piss was disgusting, but they way filch made her body feel was so, so good.

hermione lifted her fingers to her mouth and sucked them clean.

she really needed to tell mcgonagall before detention. who knew what he would do given the opportunity? or maybe... she could just see what happens?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**3 p.m., Friday**

after transfiguration, hermione had been slowly putting her books away. this was her chance. she could tell mcgonagall about everything.

"'mione, you ok?" ron asked her.

hermione jumped a little, "yes! sorry, ron. just deep in my thoughts."

"well, let's go. harry and i'll walk you to hagrid's."

hermione hesitated before following the two boys. what she would say anyway? what would others would say, what harry and ron would say?

what if they dosed her with veritaserum and asked her if she had wanted it, if she had indeed rubbed herself against him until she came, if she had asked him to cum inside her?

what if would harry say if he knew that she had enjoyed it when filch pinched her nipples? how would ron look at her, knowing she was no longer a virgin?

she could always talk to mcgonagall later...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**6:58 p.m., Friday**

hermione stood in front of the door of filch's office. she had been standing there for three minutes already.

she hadn't seen filch since that night, but hermione had certainly been thinking of him — of his body, of his kisses, of his hands on her skin, of his smell, of the way she had rubbed wet pussy against his cock in need.

she felt nervous. she wasn't sure what to expect and she definitely didn't know what she wanted... except maybe to feel him again. she was already wet, thinking about how she might be alone with him again.

hermione shivered and raised her hand to knock. it was seven o'clock.

then, she lowered her hand, a thought occurring to her.

what could filch do if she didn't show up? she could just leave and —

hermione's thoughts came to a halt as the door was forcefully yanked open, her hand mid-raised.

"you're late, missy!" filch growled, and hermione felt her knees shake a little as she dropped her hand by her side.

"sorry, sir—"

"get in!" filch barked at her as he stepped aside, gesturing her to come in as looked her up and down.

hermione stepped in his office, her heart pounding in her chest. she did not like filch. _he is gross. he is vile. he is nasty. he is mean. he is gross. he is vile. he is — _

"grab that bucket and toothbrush. you'll be scrubbing the bathroom down the hall."

hermione's brain sputtered in confusion. was this a real detention? was he... was he going to ignore what they'd done only a few nights ago? as though nothing happened?

filch gave her a nasty sneer, "now!"

quickly, hermione picked them up and followed filch down the hall to the bathroom. it was the slytherin boys' prefect bathroom.

"sanguinis pura."

the door opened, and filch led the way in. hermione stared after him. perhaps this was a ruse to get her behind closed doors alone?

did she go in? or did she drop everything and bolt. filch turned and looked at her, his lips curled in a smirk, taunting her.

hermione could feel the wetness gathering between her thighs at the thought of being alone with filch. but she could also feel the instinct in her gut telling her to run.

which should she listen to? her head or her body?

hermione met filch's mocking eyes and took in a deep breath and stepped across the threshold.

filch stood there in his tattered robes, a smirk turning up the corners of his lips. she raked her eyes over his form, noting the top two buttons of his shirt were open, showing a small bit of wirey hair, and his belt around his waist, something he'd been lacking the night before.

hermione started at the sound of the door shifting shut behind her.

"quit gaping and get to it, girlly!" filch ordered, his voice harsh and filled with contempt.

hermione jumped again, raising her yes to his in confusion, "what?"

"your detention," filch growled, taking a step toward her. "start scrubbing."

hermione stared, unable to move from the spot. what the hell? he fucks her, stealing her virginity and has the audacity to tell her to scrub the toilet? she could feel herself flushing in embarrassment.

filch stepped closer to her, his eyes sliding down her body, her perfectly modest school uniform and back up. "or were you thinking about something _else_?"

something in filch's voice had changed. it sounded... huskier, more sexy. hermione met his gaze, her blush deepening.

filch stopped in front of her, a step away. hermione licked her lips, feeling a fuzzy warmth settle in her lower belly. she could reach out and touch him if she wanted. and oh boy, she wanted to.

as she looked at him, she knew what he wanted. filch wanted her to admit to it, make the first move. hermione stepped forward, raising her chin to look up into his face, her heart hammering in her chest.

"well, what will it be, lass?" filch asked gruffly, his hot breath against her face. his eyes were dark with lust, and she knew he could see how much she wanted him.

"please, sir," hermione whispered.

filch stepped forward, walking her toward the wall as he kissed her, his wet tongue swirling around her mouth. hermione sucked and swallowed, tracing his tongue with her own as he pressed his hips hard against her, making her moan into his mouth.

filch slid his hands down her hips to the hem of her skirt and pushed it up, finding her naked hips and ass as he thrusted his hardening crotch into hers.

"no knickers, i see." he broke the kiss, licking down her cheek to her ear. "you fucking trollop!" he grunted as he grasped her little ass cheeks tight, mashing her wet cunt with his crotch.

"mmnnhh! argus," hermione moaned against his lips as he loosened her tie and opened her blouse. she eagerly started unbuttoning his shirt and ran her hands up his chest, feeling the soft, wrinkled skin and hairs sprinkled across his chest. how the hell did filch make her feel this way?

hermione pulled his shirt off his shoulders, sliding her hands over his thin, arthritic shoulders and feeling the small muscles of his arms — years of scrubbing and toting things around without magic, she supposed.

filch ground his groin against her, distracting a moan out of the chit as his hard cock strained to break free of his trousers, ready to claim her as his once again.

filch chuckled into her mouth as he felt her hands at the top of his trousers, seeking to unbutton them. he gripped the soft skin of her titties, massaging them as he withdrew from hermione's mouth and kissed down her neck. her hands finally freed him of his trousers, quickly followed by hermione's small hands sliding into his stained briefs.

her hands were clumsy and inexperienced as she softly rubbed up and down his hard cock, the wrinkled skin soft and giving from years of wanking and the occasional whore from knockturn alley. squib though he was, filch didn't lower himself to sleep with muggles.

hermione's second hand slid down and cupped his hairy balls, and filch groaned and nipped her neck in approval.

hermione pulled away and kissed her way down filch's chest, pausing as she bent down to her knees and looked up at him. gods, what a teasing and filthy little bitch. already eager and on her knees after tuesady night.

filch's eyes darkened in lust at the sight of hermione granger, friend of that conniving potter boy, bushy-haired third year, on her knees staring up at him without a top on. her hair disheveled, her lips swollen from kisses, her hard nipples so perky they strained to point up on her less-than developed chest.

hermione could smell his manhood better this time. with no spell or post-orgasm haze clouding her mind, filch smelled strongly of sweaty, dirty skin, much like harry after quidditch practice. unlike harry, she could also smell a faint scent of urine. to her horror, hermione didn't know why that didn't disgust her more. she certainly didn't enjoy him peeing on her, but, she noted with surprise, it didn't deter her from desiring to taste him once more, this time without own wetness mingled in.

filch pressed his hands to the wall and impatiently pushed his cock against her lips, leaving a trail of precum that she immediately licked up. bloody hell, he was going to fuck her until the little girl was unable to walk.

gripping filch's hips, hermione darted forward with her tongue out, dragging her tongue from the bottom of his ball sack to the tip of his wrinkley dick. she swirled her tongue around the tip, tasting his salty clear precum. mmmm, filch tasted surprisingly delicious. she slipped a hand between her legs and gently rubbed her throbbing clit.

after sucking on the head of filch's cock for a few moments, hermione found her way back to his balls, having read that many men like their women to give them attention. she carefully licked and sucked each one, listening to filch's uneven breathing and soft grunts. she enjoyed the way his balls became tighter with her attention.

"get on with it, girlly," filch demanded, his cock aching painfully from desire to feel her lips on it again.

filch peered at the girl below him, realizing she was simultaneously frigging her pussy as she opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around the head of his cock, gently sucking as she rubbed her tongue against his small slit. she moaned again, and filch nearly lost it.

gripping the back of her head, filch pushed his dick into her mouth, a groan of ecstasy escaping his lips as hermione widened her mouth to keep her teeth from scraping his flesh.

"good girl," filch said, holding her head steady as he pushed his hard cock in and out of her mouth, each thrust going just a bit deeper. "suck it, you little slut."

hermione sucked harder, finding she rather enjoyed the musky taste of filch's skin and the feel of his cock in her wet mouth. one hand on his hips and the other on her clit, hermione could feel a building within her pussy. gods, she was so ready to cum.

"bet you do this for your little friends all the time," filch grunted, his hand tightening in her hair as he pumped his cock into her hot mouth. "you fucking whore."

filch leaned his head back as continued his assault on her mouth, his movements becoming more uneven and jerky with every thrust. hermione looked up at his face, his eyes closed and his cheeks slightly saggy. every word he said adding to the fire of desire in her wet pussy.

hermione tried not to gag as his cock started to hit the back of her throat, every thrust sending him deeper into her mouth until he was in her throat, but she couldn't help it. his cock was too long, and a trickle of fear ran down her spine as a bit of spit slid down her chin.

adjusting her mouth, she tried to calm herself and breathe in as he pushed his hard cock down her throat, the sensation almost painful as her nose was buried in his matted pubic hair. she placed both hands on his hips to steady herself, her fingers slipping on his sweaty ass.

filch didn't pull out as far anymore. instead he rocked himself back and forward, down her throat and an inch or so out. as hermione used those moments of repetitive movement to adjust, filch looked down at her, eyes half-lidded in pleasure as he fucked the know-it-all's little mouth.

"swallow it all," filch hissed, twisting her hair as his body stiffened.

"mnnfg!" hermione started, unsure if she would be able to. she closed her eyes as filch pushed her head until his cock popped down her throat, his body spasming.

hermione could feel filch squeeze his thin ass muscles as he shot his hot cum into throat, the ropey substance thin and gooey in the back of her throat as she worked to swallow it. luckily, it was easy to seallow because there wasn't a whole lot. her nose was mashed into his smelly pubic hair as he humped her face, trying to get deeper into her throat with every spasm of his body.

hermione moaned as she realized she had made filch cum. she squeezed her legs together, pinching her throbbing clit between her wet lips and wished she was cumming with him.

he gripped the wall with his one hand as he came into the granger-girl's mouth, grunting loudly. fuck, he was getting too old for this wall shit. next time, he was going to make the chit do all the work.

hermione wished filch had pulled out more, so she could taste his cum better. she wished he had saved his cum until after she had. she wished he had taken her from behind or allowed her to ride his cock until she had cum, too.

filch pulled back, righting himself and redressing as he looked at the half-dressed third-year in front of him. her breathing was hard and she was licking her lips as she looked up at him.

"are you done, sir?" hermione couldn't help but ask, and filch had the overwhelming desire to slap the chit. and bend her over the toilet and fuck her.

"i'll see you tomorrow night for another... _detention_," filch sneered, his eyes raking over the girl.

hermione let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding. she felt an indignation swell up in her. "tomorrow night? what did i do?"

somehow, she looked both lustful and petulant. filch was momentarily saddened he hadn't fucked her little swotty cunt.

"you were _late_, girl."

filch smirked and leaned down at her, pleased when her lips parted in response. silly little chit looked like she was ready to be kissed.

"my office. 6 o'clock."

hermione narrowed her eyes in annoyance as filch left. she certainly wouldn't be late tomorrow!


	3. detention(again)

up next: filch tempts hermione

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

saturday

hermione rapped on filch's door promptly at six on saturday. she would not be roped into another detention with filch no matter what. she had no idea if they appeared on hogwarts transcripts, but hermione had no desire to find out. if filch wanted to continue to have sex with her, he'd have to find another excuse.

she paused. while she certainly intended on it tonight, did she want to continue having sex with filch?

filch yanked open the door, and he stared down at her. slowly, almost excruciatingly so, his dark eyes roamed down her body. immediately, hermione felt herself flush. she hadn't exactly dressed appropriately for a student with detention.

dressed in a white cami, which was much too revealing for the cold halls of the castle, the nubs of her hard nipples were visible. she had foregone a bra entirely, as well as panties. her skirt was rolled up at the waist, making it shorter, ending a couple of inches above the tips of her fingers.

on her arm was the cloak she had just taken off not a minute ago — what she had worn to keep the other students and teachers from knowing how scantily clad she truly was.

"inside, quickly!" filch ordered, licking his lips in anticipation. what a fucking little minx she was, showing up with nearly nothing on.

filch's cock was already bulging in his pants. he'd have her tonight, no question about it. he'd make her beg for it.

hermione stood in front of his desk, noting how filch's office seemed to be fairly organized. for some reason, she always imagined him to be quite messy, much like ron.

hermione bit her lip as she heard the loud click of the door locking. he'd left her wanting last night, and her own ministrations had been futile. she was determined to be satisfied by the end of tonight.

filch sat in his chair, behind his desk. he eyed the granger girl carefully, once again noting how young and eager she looked. was he ever that young?

and he especially noticed the way she dressed. obviously the little gryffindor had no sense of tact or propriety.

"come here," filch motioned for her to join him behind his desk, and hermione quickly walked over.

she could feel the wetness of her shaven pussy as she walked, and she couldn't help but be thrilled at the idea of him bending her over his desk...

"let me look at you," filch growled, and hermione hesitated before turning around for him.

"undress yourself," filch said, unbuttoning his trousers as he gazed at the school girl. buck-toothed or not, the girl was very arousing.

hermione hesitated, watching filch pull his wrinkley member out. she hoped he planned to actually put it into her pussy today. thankfully she had, in fact, read about sex many times, as well as about two strip teases. so she tried to do what she remembered from the texts.

hermione pushed down the straps of her cami and then pulled it over her head, revealing her hard pink nipples and unblemished flesh. filch stroked his hardening dick, watching the nervous girl. she gave him a moment to take her topless body in, dropping the camisole onto the floor and then taking her hand from one should and grazing her fingers down her pert breasts to her navel. the movement was childish and jerky, but he didn't mind in the least. hermione turned, allowing filch to see her back.

listening to his slow breathing, slowly, she hooked her thumbs into her skirt, and she pushed the skirt down her hips and folded forward, tracing her thighs and then her calves until the skirt was on the floor. she waited for a moment, peering at filch's form from between her legs.

he was rubbing his cock as looked at the little trollop. he could clearly see her rosebud asshole and the stance she currently took parted her shaven pussy lips enough to see a hint of her little pink hole. he wondered if she had taken one of her little friends to bed since he had taken the girl's virginity, and yes, he had realized he'd been her first, whatever his initial assumptions had been.

she was certainly horny enough, and he was not mad enough to believe she would reserve her body for him alone, though the thought of her with someone else ignited an anger in his gut.

filch massaged the head of his long cock, as he thought about taking the girl to one of the old torture chambers and stringing her up to fuck. he'd definitely have to at least try to get her down there. not today though.

hermione stood up straight turning toward him as she slipped off her shoes, her bare feet touching the cold floor of his office.

filch slid his hands down his thighs, his hard cock laying erect against his stomach. he patted his thigh.

"come here, girl."

hermione straddled his lap, her heart pounding fast as his thin dick pressed between them. she eagerly leaned forward and kissed filch.

the girl was like a furnace. hot and wet against him, all for him. filch groaned into her mouth, his hands easily settling to her hips. he pushed his tongue into her mouth, enjoying the feel of her tongue sliding against his.

finally, he wouldn't have her against a wall or standing up.

she rocked against him, already breathing hard, obviously enjoying the feel of his hard cock against her pussy lips. he couldn't help but smirk at how easily pleased the little girl was.

her hands slid down his chest, feeling filch's thin frame and his nipples as she made her way to the wrinkled cock between them. hermione lifted a bit and moved it between her sopping lips.

"wet for me already?" filch hissed as he pulled away from her, wanting to see the lust on hermione's face as she pressed the head against her slick opening. his hands slipped to her little ass cheeks, gripping them. hermione pressed forward, wanting him inside, but filch held her back. "ah, ah, ah, not yet. answer me, girl."

"yes, sir!" hermione whimpered, licking his salvia from her pink lips, tasting his foul mouth. "i want to feel you inside me again."

filch's gnarled face turned into a pleased smirk, "good girl."

hermione loved the praise. it made her chest swell with pleasure; it made her feel good and want him more.

"did you cum after i left you last night?"

embarrassed, hermione shook her head, "no, sir. i-i tried but i needed-"

hermione cut herself off, unwilling to say the words out loud, and gave a small thrust with her hips, indicating what she meant.

"needed what, miss granger?" filch asked, his dark eyes seemed to penetrate her soul. he moved one hand up her side and hermione shivered. filch took her nipple in his hand and pinched, causing hermione to moan and rock her hips a little. gods, she wanted him so bad.

"tell me, girl." filch plucked her nipple, sending an ache through hermione's body. fuck, she was so eager.

"i needed your cock, sir," hermione gasped, her pussy pulsing in need for him. "please sir, i need you to fuck me!"

"tsk, tsk," filch said. "i think not."

hermione bit her lip, looking at him uncertainly. surely he wouldn't lead her on and then not...?

for years, filch had caught students in various compromising positions. he had been reduced to reprimanding them and sending them to bed. at first, he found himself in an empty classroom, his hand wrapped around his cock as he imagined being one of the boys. especially boys who had a different girl every night.

once, he had happened upon two students behind a gargoyle on the fourth floor. they were unnaturally quiet until filch had stepped past some sort of sound barrier. suddenly, he could hear their grunts and moans echoing as they rutted like rabbits.

it was especially satisfying when an errant boy would toy with the girls, make the girls do whatever they wanted in exchange for some small orgasms, even if they knew it would only last the one night. ever since, filch found himself standing in the shadows with them, his hand stroking his hard dick as he watched. an internal battle of self-hate and indignation at not being an active participant.

he smirked at the third year hovering over his dick, her pussy already moistening the tip. he'd be denied no longer.

"you," filch plucked and twisted her nipple again, causing another low moan to escape hermione. "will fuck yourself on my dick."

hermione couldn't help it; she flushed at his words. nodding, hermione agreed. how was it that he caused these reactions in her?

"no," filch said. "i want to hear you say it."

cheeks burning, hermione couldn't help the embarrassment she felt at saying such dirty words. it didn't matter that she wanted it. it didn't matter that she was already naked, positioned over him. it mattered that she knew she shouldn't want it from him. and that he knew she knew.

filch was pretty much the least attractive person she could have chosen on campus. his attitude is nasty, he is old and mean, his skin is wrinkley and his wet kisses tasted of dirty mouth. but filch's calloused hands felt delicious on her skin, his cock felt full in her pussy, and she rather enjoyed the smell of his sweaty body.

her soft pussy was wet at the mere thought of filch, and she knew she wanted him inside her again. she even felt the desire to taste his cock again. hermione felt dirty at her thoughts and actions, and she knew that part of his allure was the dirtiness attached. pristine, bushy-haired goody-two-shoes hermione being fucked by the old grouchy caretaker of hogwarts.

hermione licked her lips, fully committed to surrendering herself to filch's dick.

"please, mr. filch, may i fuck myself on your cock?"

hermione felt filch's dick give a twitch at her words, and she felt power in that.

"such a good girl," filch praised her, moving his hands to her hip again, helping her tight cunt slide down his hard cock. he let out a soft grunt of pleasure at her hot pussy, feeling the soft walls tight around him as she sunk, taking all of him in. merlin, the girl was tight.

hermione gasped as he filled her, a low ache coming back, reminding her this was only the second time she had ever had sex. she looked filch in the eyes, seeing the lust and enjoyment on his face. slowly, she pushed herself back up, feeling the protest in her thighs as she started to slide up and down.

without her clit being rubbed, hermione didn't know if she'd be able to cum, but she found a heated, gritty enjoyment in the friction of filch's wrinkley cock and her pussy.

hermione kept her hand on his shoulders, and filch kept his grip on her hips as she found her rhythm, up and down.

hermione leaned her head back, her back arching as she started to bounce faster. a hum of pleasure coursed through her. his thin cock completed her cunt in a way she had never felt before.

filch watched hermione. the pink blush of her cheeks and neck and chest, the small jiggle of her titties as she impaled herself on his hard dick. he held her hips tightly, keeping her on his cock steadily. her wet pussy was pure pleasure, squeezing him tightly and making his balls tighten.

one hand slipped up to her titty. he knew better than to try to suck on it while she bounced, but he enjoyed the feel of her supple flesh.

"such a bloody trollop," filch grunted. he loved the way her wet pussy wrapped around him. he didn't know if it was her youth and the taboo of it, but he was sure he'd never felt sex so hot before.

filch knew he wouldn't last long. the last person to fuck herself on his dick with such fervor had been a whore in knockturn alley several years back. hermione was younger and much, much more desirable.

"yes," hermione moaned, her head leaning forward again. he leaned forward and captured her lips, pushing his tongue in her mouth as her tight pussy encased him. "yours, i'm your slut, sir."

filch could have shot his load into her then, but he tried to refrain, wanting to feel her tightness for a little longer. he moved his hand down from her breast and mashed where he thought her clit was, wanting to hear his name shouted from her lips.

hermione gasped loudly, moaning into his mouth. filch's spit ran down her chin as she pulled away, her hands on his shoulders, her hard nipples scraping filch's chest with her movements.

hermione's clit pulsed in pleasure. between filch's boney fingers and his hard cock sliding in and out if her, hermione was in heaven. or maybe a delectable hell.

"argus, yes, fuck yes," hermione moved faster. her thighs ached from the movement, but hermione slid her pussy up and down filch's wrinkly cock faster. "i'm going to cum, argus!"

"so am i, granger," his one hand tight on her hip, continuing to guide her jerky bouncing and the fingers of his other hand pressing her throbbing clit.

filch grunted as his sperm sprung forth from his tight balls, coating the inside of hermione granger's horny pussy.

hermione moaned, her bouncing transitioning to grinding. "yes, yes, cum inside me!"

his hand slipped from her pussy and he held her hips down hard, wanting to be deep inside her as his hips gave involuntary jerks. his. hermione was his.

she could feel his cock twitch inside her as he came. she ground harder, his fingers had stopped mauling her clit as he came, but hermione's pussy contracted and pulsed in pleasure, on the brink of her own orgasm. she had made filch cum again!

"yes! god, you feel so good!" hermione's pussy squelched on his dick, full of his cum and her wetness. she closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of him inside her.

"you filthy little girl," filch grunted as the last twitch of his dick sent the remainder of his cum into her.

filch leaned forward, capturing her nipple in his mouth and hermione ground her pussy against him harder, on the cusp of cumming. he swirled his tongue around the hard nub tweaked it between his teeth, sending shivers of delight down the girl's spine.

"argus!" hermione hissed, her hand sliding into his thinning hair. "don't stop!"

filch's hand slid from her waist to her other breast, pinching her other nipple and twisting it.

"oohh!" hermione gasped and peered down at him. filch sucked her nipple hard, his chapped lips felt rough against her tit. "ooh, mr. filch!"

a few flicks of his tongue later, filch kissed up her collar to her neck, giving her ear a nip.

"cum for me, lass," filch whispered. he wanted her to come undone. he wanted to watch the chit lose herself in an orgasm caused by him and him alone. and she did.

"yes, sir," she whispered, and then she was moaning. hermione's body responded eagerly, almost instantly cumming at filch's command. after all, hermione granger never was one to disobey a direct order.

her pussy clamped around filch's cock, spasming as she came. it ached and pulsed with pleasure, hermione leaned her head back, arching her back and gripping filch's balding head, her fingers intertwined in his lank hair.

hermione gave small jerks of her hips as she came, grinding on filch's hard dick as he moved to her neglected nipple and sucked.

filch flicked his tongue against pink nub, scraping it with his tongue. he was enjoying hermione's tight pussy spasming around his cock as she came. there was no denying it. the girl wanted him and enjoyed every minute of it.

she had come to his office, to him, horny and full of desire, despite how much she had denied him during their first encounter.

filch took the opportunity to bite down, a slightly more sadistic desire to cause her pain as she also came.

"ah-uch!" hermione choked out, pulling at his hair, but filch bit a little harder, and hermione groaned. "st-ah-ahp!"

but filch didn't. he sucked and nipped at her breast as the girl came, testing her limits.

it was a long minute before hermione's pussy stopped pulsing, her orgasm long and drawn out. filch continued to suck on her tit, and hermione had no desire to pull his wrinkly member from her wet cunt.

hermione softly moaned, "argus." her hands intertwined in his greasy hair as he flicked and nipped her pert nipple, an almost painful action. how was filch so good at that?

after a few minutes, filch pulled away with a wide, crooked smile on his face, baring his yellowed teeth. hermione's mind told her she should cringe away, that filch is disgusting and filthy and ugly. but the reality was that hermione wanted to kiss him. her toes were still tingly from her orgasm, and she wanted him to fuck her again.

hermione leaned forward, her lips meeting filch's in a heated snog. hermione found herself grinding her pussy on him once more, her clit so sensitive it was almost painful. she massaged his tongue with hers and allowed him full reign of her mouth. she slid her hands from his hair to his chest, enjoying his skin.

eventually, filch pulled away and looked at the clock. "it's time for you to leave, miss granger."

"yes, mr. filch."

reluctantly, hermione stood up from filch's lap, his softening cock popping out of her and filch's hot cum was running down her legs.

"do you — can i clean up?" hermione asked, searching around the office for napkins.

"no," filch said, his dark eyes on her. "you need to leave now."

hermione picked up her clothes, suddenly filled with shame, which she had thought would take at least a few more hours to set in.

she left his office, glancing back to see filch didn't even acknowledge her leaving, and hermione felt a sadness form in her stomach.

her pussy felt empty and used. she certainly wouldn't be seeking any more detentions with filch. he always left her feeling disgusted with herself and ashamed.

two corridors down, hermione passed dumbledore on her way to her dorm.

perhaps she should find someone else to satisfy her.


	4. don’t keep me waiting

hermione kept filch waiting a little too long. did she really think she could avoid him? lemons smut.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

filch scowled at hermione. it had been almost a month since their last detention and the girl had done nothing, NOTHING, to get herself back into his office. instead, she was the perfect little student. when she saw him, she often blushed, but otherwise, nothing.

he often dreamt of the bushy-haired girl and would wake up needing to wank, almost always with her on his mind, sometimes another student, but that was rare nowadays.

and to top it off, the chit was flirting with the redheaded blighter. he saw them at meals, her shoulder knocking into his and in the hallways, her smiling up at him and once when he saw her in class, hermione's hand briefly touched the weasley's.

filch was old and he was mean and he was tired. he had, fortunately, been able to give the boy a detention with snape.

today, the girl and her peers were leaving charms. the girl was to go to arithmancy next, and filch refused to acknowledge how he had learned her schedule. she hugged the redhead before heading off in the opposite direction, as the boy didn't have that class.

filch followed her silently, smirking when the girl slipped into the bathroom before class. this would be the perfect opportunity. he had been semi-stalking her for the last three days.

filch waited a few corridors down, a nasty smile on his face as the fewer and fewer students passed and the hall was empty within a minute.

hermione exited the bathroom and walked down the hall, only for filch to step out in front of her. his eyes were dark and his mouth was in a snarl. hermione swallowed and took a step back.

so far, she had managed to keep herself satiated and away from filch. it didn't really matter that she had dreamed about him, that she had imagined countless scenarios, even some of him cornering her after class. thinking about filch was a sure way to get her wet quickly. hermione wanted him. and that was dangerous. not just for filch, but for her. harry and ron would never be her fiends again, and she was certain nobody, even a ohufflepuff wouldn't be able to look at her with anything but distain and disgust.

filch quickly backed her against the wall, enjoying the blush on her cheeks and the quickening of her breath. she backed up, dropping her bag to her side as his frame came flush to hers, sandwiching her against the wall.

quickly and without preamble, filch pushed her skirt up and pressed his gnarled fingers against hermione's soft mound, eliciting a quiet hiss from her. staring her directly in the eye, he pressed hard, circling where he guessed her clit was. her eyes fell shut and hermione's legs parted slightly for him, pressing herself into his palm.

hermione's hands rose to his arms, lightly gripping him for support.

filch leaned forward, his mouth at her ear, "there's a good lass."

hermione shivered, a soft moan escaping her lips as her pussy pulsed in desire.

"i've missed you," he said, bringing his lips to her neck and nipping it.

"i have cla- ahhhh" hermione gasped. filch's hand had pulled her cotton panties aside and pressed between her moistening folds. his mouth came down to the area of her neck below her ear, sucking the skin softly. hermione moaned again, arching her back.

"mr. filch, i have class," hermione panted, disconcerted at how eagerly her body responded to filch's attention. here she was, on her way to class, practically humping filch's hand in the corridor where anyone would be able to see —

hermione pressed filch's chest, attempting to push him away, but the older man didn't budge. hermione was panting hard, her body felt full of heat and desire, and she didn't know how much more she could take.

filch's deft fingers pumped in and out of her pussy, his thumb rubbing her clit. oh merlin, she needed filch to fill her up, to push his cock back inside of her. his fingers weren't enough.

"please, mr. filch — ohhh" hermione's hands stopped pushing as filch's other hand slipped up the third-year's school blouse, pushing her bra out of the way until he was cupping what little breast she had.

"empty classroom!" hermione gasped, unable to think about class any further. now, she just needed filch to continue.

filch finally released her, bringing his wet fingers up to her mouth. hermione opened her lips and let him slip them in to clean them. hermione swirled her to gue around them, looking into filch's dark eyes.

filch pulled away. he gripped the back of her robes and led her, much like an errant school child, to the nearest empty classroom.

once inside, he released her, and she turned to him indignant at his treatment, but filch crushed her mouth with a kiss, and hermione melted against him. he untied her school robe as she rubbed her tongue against his, remembering the taste of his foul mouth. did filch ever brush his teeth? she figured it wasn't often. he was missing a couple of molars and they were awfully yellow and crooked.

hermione helped filch, shrugging off her robe and unbuttoning her blouse as filch unbuttoned his trousers, letting them drop to the floor.

filch pushed hermione back, breaking the kiss.

"turn around, missy."

hermione faced the classroom, realizing it was one of the charm's classrooms before filch had her by her hair, pushing her over the desk in front of her.

the desk was hard and unforgiving, cutting into her thighs as filch flipped her skit up and tugged her soaked, white panties aside.

without warning, he plunged into her, a sigh of relief escaping his lips.

hermione gripped the edge of the desk. she had often imagined such an encounter, but not with filch, at least not recently. but filch's hard cock was incredibly satisfying. hermione widened her legs and pushed up onto her tip toes as filch pressed her into the desk hard and began his assault on her wet pussy.

he thrusted hard and deep. nothing about it was particularly nice, and filch no longer attempted to pleasure her, only concerned about himself for the moment.

as far as he was concerned, the chit didn't deserve to cum considering how long she had ignored him.

"uhnnah!" hermione choked out as filch gripped her unruly curls a bit tighter, pulling her head back slightly, lifting her cheek from the cold desk and making her rest her weight on her smushed chest.

filch pounded his hard dick into her slick cunt. her pussy felt delicious and hot wrapped tightly around him, and she took his entire cock with every thrust. he had been needing this for weeks now, and the little girl had been denying him but no more.

hermione's pussy burned from the friction and force of filch's thrusts. she could still fill her wet pussy have to stretch to accommodate filch's wrinkley cock, but what unpleasant ache there had been previously was gone. his cock felt good and right inside of her.

hermione noted that filch's groin fit perfectly against her pussy and legs, each time he buried himself in to the hilt. she felt hot and incredibly dirty as she looked at the classroom in front of her. her perfect memory could recall flitwick lecturing at the front of the class. she thought about the look of disgust professor flitwick would have if he discovered hermione know-it-all granger was being fucked by filch on one of his student's desks. she gripped the desk tighter, feeling a tingly orgasm build inside of her.

filch looked down at the girl's naked flesh, enjoying the way her ass bounced with every thrust. he reached up and unbuttoned the last two buttons of her skirt and it fell to the floor at the granger girl's feet. he gently rubbed one of her ass cheeks, and he started to slow his thrusts down a bit, making the girl whimper in disappointment. filch smirked.

he gave her ass a hard smack and hermione cried out — in pleasure or pain he couldn't tell. however, he felt a jolt of pleasure pulse through his groin at the idea of causing the girl some amount of pain so he did it again.

"argus!" the girl choked out, and he did again. this time his hand stung with the impact.

hermione cried out again, and filch pulled her hair back more, continuing to thrust his hard cock into her hot hole. he could feel the muscles in her wet pussy contracting around him, and he wondered if perhaps she was cumming, but twisting her head a little, filch could see tears building in her eyes.

"you like that lass?" filch asked, grunting as he slammed into her to the hilt, but not backing off. instead he humped against her, repositioning and tilting a little differently.

hermione whimpered and then moaned. filch's cock felt even better against her front wall. her ass cheek stung and her pussy felt so delectably full.

"don't stop. please don't stop, mr. filch!"

"i saw you," filch hissed in her ear. "flirting with your little friends. you want them, don't you? you want potter to fuck you against the wall like i did. you want weasley to put you on your knees in front of him."

filch panted, enjoying feel of hermione's pussy wrapped tightly around his wrinkly cock.

"your pussy is mine," filch punctuated every word with a hard thrust, his thin cock too short to hit her cervix. "say it."

his words felt hot and sent shivers of want through hermione's body. she'd do anything filch wanted her to if that meant he would continue.

"yours!" hermione moaned out. "always yours, argus. my body is entirely yours."

filch grunted, his balls tight as his strokes became longer again. all his.

she was so close. hermione pushed one hand between herself and the desk and then between legs and reached for her sensitive clit. she needed to cum so badly.

her fingers found it quickly, giving it a few circular rubs and hermione was cumming.

"oh yes, argus! ahhh!"

filch grunted, feeling the girl's tight pussy spasm around him. he spanked her hard, her ass cheek turning rosy. "you little trollop!"

hermione's cries were loud as filch pounded into her, riding her orgasm.

"you," filch panted, bending forward as he felt his balls tighten and tingle, "belong in knockturn alley with the rest of the mudbloods."

"uhhngh, yes, mmm argus, you feel so good!" hermione praised.

hermione moaned, her pussy warm and tingly and pulsing as filch fucked her.

filch pulled back, his stiff cock popping out of hermione with a soft squelch. hermione whimpered at the loss, her soaked pussy still giving little spasms of pleasure.

she felt filch's hand on her shoulder, pulling her.

"turn over and take those knickers off. i want to look at ya."

hermione turned, looking up at filch with hazy, lust-filled eyes, quickly obeying him and then moving her legs so he was situated between them, her bald, teen pussy exposed for the old man.

filch wanked his hard dick as he looked down at her. fuck, the girl was so hot. her pink cheeks and heavy-lidded eyes. she had discarded her robes and her blouse was partly undone and her hard nipples poked through the fabric. filch caressed one thigh as he rubbed himself, enjoying the view of her little pussy.

this was the best part.

he had created this wetness between her cunny lips, the pink in her cheeks and the hardness of her nipples. hermione granger wanted him and quite badly, too. the little trollop was completely his. fuck that potter boy and weasley kid.

filch pushed his wet cock — wet with her delicious juices — against hermione's pussy hole, rubbing her lips teasingly before thrusting back in.

"ungggh, yes," she moaned as filch filled her back up, his thin cock pumping in and out of her in slower than before, almost lovingly. hermione leaned up, onto her elbows looking at the man in front of her. she held her legs up, resisting the urge to wrap them around him. she wanted him to have free reign.

his body was wrinkly and pale. his hair was lank and greasy. filch was balding and becoming a light gray. even the wirey hairs around hard cock were graying. he had sweat on his brow despite the chilly halls of the castle, and his pants were as fast as her own. filch's eyes met hers, and she could see how much he wanted her. her wet pussy tingled and she flexed her muscles in desire. gods, filch was so bloody sexy.

hermione didn't pretend to understand it, but she could acknowledge that she desired him.

hermione sat up, pressing her hands up filch's chest, feeling his flesh as he thrusted in and out of her. filch slid his hands from her thighs to her hips, groaning.

"fuck, your cunny is so tight."

hermione slid her hands behind filch's neck and into his thin hair, pulling his face close to hers. she pushed her lips against his, rubbing her tongue against his and swiping it around his mouth. he wouldn't last much longer with the wanton girl beneath him if he wasn't careful.

filch slipped his tongue into her mouth, tasting her.

filch closed his eyes, pulling his lips from hers and pushing her back onto the desk; hermione's hot pussy encased him, and he wanted to enjoy every moment as he came — and he was very, very close.

hermione's pussy gave small spasms, and filch enjoyed the feel of her walls moving around him. his calloused hands massaged her breasts.

looking up at filch, if she didn't know it before, she knew it then. she loved filch, every inch of him. she wanted to taste him, to feel him, and most of all to please him repeatedly. she wanted him to enjoy himself and to use her to do it. filch's balls tingled and he knew he was at the edge.

hermione moaned as her pussy throbbed in acknowledgement, and she temporarily surrendered herself to the knowledge that she would let filch do anything to her, especially in a haze of lust. filch grunted, his hard dick twitching inside of her. she could feel his spunk make her insides soppier as he came, and hermione found herself moaning again as she started to cum once more.

"argus, oh gods yes, don't stop," hermione moaned, her back arching.

filch pinched her nipples, thrusting anf grunting as her walls spasmed around him, making him feel more excited because he had made the nubile witch cum yet again. him, his wrinkly dick, his old hands, had hermione granger writhing in pleasure beneath him.

filch unloaded his sperm, filling up the girl until it was seeping out around his cock and down her ass crack.

after a few moments, hermione had gained back some semblance of thoughts, enough to look up at filch again.

"i'd advise, miss granger," filch said. "not to keep me waiting for so long again."


	5. ron’s detention

hermione comes for sex. filch throws a wrench into those plans.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

hermione knocked on filch's office door. he had asked her to come by half five, and she was, as per usual, prompt.

"enter."

she quickly stepped in, closing the door behind her.

"good evening, mr. filch."

argus filch drank in the sight of her. she was in her school uniform and her cheeks were already flushed. he patted his leg, and hermione eagerly straddled his lap.

"i've missed you, lass," he breathed.

filch's hands slipped up her skirt, finding her cotton panties and gripping her ass cheeks as the girl leaned in for a deep kiss.

filch grunted. he could feel the heat from hermione's cunny through his trousers, and his dick sprang to life.

filch slipped his tongue into her mouth, and hermione rubbed her panty-clad pussy against his hard-on.

with one hand he undid his trousers and let his cock out, his other slid from her ass to up her shirt, pushing aside her thin bra.

he quickly found her nipple and pinched it, earning a hiss from the girl.

"please, i need you inside of me," hermione gasped, sliding her hands from his shoulders to around his neck as she lifted her pussy up.

filch pulled her panties to the side. they were so soaked from the chit's horny juices, leaving his fingers wet. filch positioned his hard cock at her entrance and hermione pushed down.

"yesss, mmm, oh fuck yes!"

"you're so tight," filch grunted out, the girls wet folds compressing his hard dick.

she felt amazing. he tweaked her hard nipples, rolling them between his calloused fingers as she impaled herself on him. he couldn't wait for the other guest to get here.

hermione slipped her hands into his greasy hair and kissed filch hard on the mouth as she rode him. pushing herself up and down, controlling every movement. filch pushed his tongue into her mouth, his kisses wet and messy.

hermione moaned, a tingle and warmth building in her pussy. filch's thin cock felt perfect in her hot hole, and she wanted him deeper and deeper.

two knocks sounded at the door.

immediately, filch pushed her away. his hard dick slipped out of her with a slick popping sound, and filch forced her down under his desk.

showtime, he thought to himself.

"enter."

the door opened to reveal a red-headed ronald weasley. he, of course, was here for the detention filch had given him earlier this morning for hexing a slytherin the halls.

as soon as he had given him a detention, filch had requested the granger girl to come service him just before the boy would arrive.

filch's dick bulged, wet and hard from the girl's pussy.

"sit down, mr. weasley. you'll be writing lines tonight."

"uh, yes, sir," the boy looked surprised. usually filch would make students clean the trophy room or a bathroom or something of the sort. tonight, however, he had different plans.

hermione, on her knees under filch's desk, was shaking.

in surprise. in fear. in excitement.

she could hear ron rummaging in his bag as he sat down in the desk in the corner. her pussy throbbed. she had been minutes from cumming and now, she was horny and hiding under the desk of hogwarts' caretaker. his hard dick directly in front of her face.

her cheeks burned. if ron were to find out...

filch's hand appeared in front of her. he blindly grasped for her unruly hair and pulled her toward his crotch as he watched the red head pull out his notebooks.

hermione bit her lip to hold in a gasp of pain. filch grabbed the based of his hard cock and positioned it blindly at her lips. hermione opened her mouth obligingly, moving her head so that it would land perfectly into her warm mouth. her tongue caressed his wrinkled dick, tasting herself on him.

"what should i write?"

hermione closed her eyes and sucked hard, swabbing her tongue against the tip of his cock.

filch grunted and started to push and pull on her curls.

"i will not use magic in the halls."

hermione let him lead her, relaxing her throat as she sucked. she tried to be quiet, and for the most part, she was.

her pussy burned and throbbed in desire for filch's thin cock. her heart beat was loud in her ears at how easily she could be caught by ron.

"how many lines?" ron asked, his voice was sullen.

filch pushed hermione's head down, causing the girl to choke back a gasp, sucking harder to try to distract her throat from the discomfort of filch's dick slipping past her uvula. her nose running into his dirty pubic hair. he smelled of sweat and musk.

"until i tell you to stop," filch's voice sounded a little strained. hermione wondered if ron picked up on that.

filch pulled her harder, and hermione started to bob her head, quickly falling into a rhythm.

up, down, up, down, increase suction, up, down, swirl tongue around the head of his cock.

she could hear the scribble of ron's quill against parchment. it sounded loud in her ears as she concentrated on breathing quietly through her nose.

hermione resisted the urge to moan as she sucked. filch was profusely leaking precum, and the meaty taste was delicious.

it dawned on hermione, as she sucked filch's cock beneath his desk, that filch had planned this. he planned for her to come not long before ron would arrive for his detention.

filch's grip on her hair tightened, almost painfully so, as he began to pull and push with more urgency.

slobber ran down hermione's chin as she kept pace, enjoying filch's dick. her taste was pretty much gone, and all she could taste was his meaty precum and his skin.

filch's breathing was a little uneven. hermione wondered if ron noticed. she pulled back, refusing to allow filch to cum so easily.

filch pulled on her hair for a moment before releasing her curls with a grunt of annoyance.

hermione steadied herself before setting both hands on his arithic knees

slowly, hermione kissed up his thighs, suckling the skin near his rigid dick and balls. moving one hand, she grasped the base of his member and began to stroke him as she drug her tongue to his tight ball sack.

filch suppressed the urge to pant, flaring his nostrils in a sigh of agitation. the girl was such a bloody tease. he'd have to discipline her later for this.

she licked his wirey hairs, pulling one of his balls into her mouth and gently sucked, enjoying the way filch tilted his hips up toward her face.

hermione caressed it and loved it before moving to his other ball. his sweaty balls tasted like dead skin, but she couldn't bring herself to mind much. her pussy was so wet, she was probably dripping onto the floor at this point. gods, she wished ron would fuck off so she could be fucked.

instead of thinking about her burning desire to be filled up and maybe even spanked again, hermione concentrated completely on filch, the sound of her heart in her ears, and the sound of ron slowly chucking away at his lines.

hermione licked from his balls up to the tip of filch's dick and back down. she swiped back up, this time, taking his head into her mouth and sucking, rubbing her tongue along the slit of his dick, wishing filch would cum so she could taste him.

filch stared at the red headed boy, gritting his teeth to keep from moaning as hermione sucked his hard dick. he was not accustomed to restraining himself and a small part of him regretted this plan. the other part, the much larger part of him, knew how easily they could be caught. he almost wanted the weasley boy to walk around his desk and see his little friend as the whore she is.

filch would treasure this night for years to come.

a wet noise sounded from hermione, presumably accidental. he could feel her tense, pausing all ministrations as she listened for the boy's quill.

ronald, for his part, flicked his eyes questioningly toward filch before immediately averting them away from filch's scowling face.

filch's lips parted as hermione took his length back into her mouth, like a good little trollop, and began to suck harder, bobbing her head quickly.

filch let out a breath as his balls tingled again. the girl hard started and stopped so many times, he was sure his balls were turning blue. he couldn't wait to unload in her warm, hot mouth.

or maybe, he would direct it all over her face and tits. perhaps some would get in her eye.

hermione had sped up, enjoying the way filch would stiffen and slowly relax.

for a moment, she was sure ron had heard her. the slurp had sounded incredibly loud to her ears in the quiet of the office, but presumably ron hadn't noticed. they had almost been caught... by ron...

hermione squeezed her legs together, humping the air slightly, wishing to be full of filch's cock. she was so close to cumming in sheer anticipation; she felt sure that one stroke of filch's cock would push her over the edge.

hermione slowed her head movements, increasing her suction. filch's hand quickly found it's way to the back of her head, attempting to urge her faster, but hermione was having none of it.

filch huffed, his eyes half lidded as he started at ronald weasley. he had been moments from spurting his hot baby-making milk down her throat.

ron weasley, for his part, thought filch was acting awfully strange. had he been jinxed... and surely... he wasn't touching himself as he stared, right? filch's hand kept dropping down under the desk, and at moments... he almost seemed... excited.

hermione closed her eyes, taking more and more of filch's wrinkly cock down her throat. her head moved leisurely, soaking up every moment of sucking his cock, every taste.

hermione pinched her nipple with one hand and slid her other up to filch's crotch, cupping his balls. she sucked harder, rubbing her tongue around the tip in a swirl and familiarizing herself further with every groove of filch's horny dick.

suddenly, she could feel filch's hand back in her unruly hair, grasping it tightly. hermione opened her eyes as filch pulled her head back slightly. filch grunted and his hard cock twitched.

thick, hot ropes spurted out of filch's cock. hermione let out a small moan as most of it hit her tongue. gods, filch tasted salty and meaty and delicious. the rest of filch's cum splashed on her face and neck.

hermione hungrily swallowed it, licking her lips, hermione started wiping filch's cum into her mouth, not wanting to waste a drop as she sucked her fingers clean.

"get out." filch grunted, and hermione was suddenly aware once again that ron was there, witnessing every sound they made and every move filch made from his desk up.

she heard the sound of ron quickly packing up his bags and running out of the room as she leaned forward and sucked whatever might be left from filch's cock, making filch groan.

"you filthy little girl."

hermione sucked as filch's dick shriveled up once again and then climbed back onto his lap. fuck, that was hot.

hermione kissed him hard, pressing her drenched pussy against his soft cock.

hermione moaned, rolling her hips against him. fuck she wanted him inside her, but filch had already came.

his tongue warred with hers as he tweaked her nipples hard. perhaps next time he would clamp them.

"argus," hermione moaned his name.

she gyrated her hips, attempting to get some friction against her clit. filch was only interested in her nipples for now though.

"mmmm," she kissed him heatedly, sucking his tongue slightly as he dipped it into her mouth again.

filch gathered a bit of spit in the back of his mouth and pushed it into hermione's, gratified when she eagerly lapped it up. first his cum, then his spit. he wondered what else she might lap up. fuck, this girl would be the end of him.


	6. other side

**you know the drill! don't like? don't read!**

——————————————————

two nights later

two wraps at his office door, and filch glanced at the clock. it was ridiculously close to curfew. usually, he'd already be prowling the corridors, but he was in a terrible mood. peeves had mucked up not one, not three, but five rooms with pranks in the students. and did some noble wizard or witch come and use their magic to help filch clean it up and reorganize the rooms? no.

so filch had spent the last two days cleaning three of the five rooms. the remaining two would be cleaned during detention the following night. he was way too old to be scrubbing away like he had been. his knees ached.

"enter."

the door opened to reveal hermione granger, who looked incredibly nervous and somehow even more bushy-haired than usual.

instantly, filch felt a throb in his dick and sat up straighter.

"miss granger," he breathed. "what brings you here so... late?"

the girl started to shut the door behind her, but filch stopped her.

"leave it open."

hermione looked at him, almost like a deer caught in headlights, and her robe falling slightly open to reveal her hogwarts uniform.

"what do you want?" filch asked, his dark and beady eyes on her.

the girl's face grew red with embarrassment, " i, uhm, i just —"

"out with it, girl."

"iwantedtoseeyou," hermione blurted out in a rush, her face heated. she glanced over her shoulder, afraid someone had heard.

filch smirked and stood, his trousers clearly tented, "you may close the door now."

hermione granger admitting to wanting to see him was quite the confidence boost. the chit quickly closed the door.

"what did you want to see me for?" filch asked, already knowing the answer.

hermione bit her lip, her eyes scanning his scrawny frame, a blush still tinting her cheeks.

"i wanted to see if you... needed anything from me..."

and slid off her outer robes, allowing filch to see her for what she was: a young, blushing and horny school girl.

now... what to do with her?

"take off your clothes," filch demanded, unbuckling his belt and letting his pants fall to the ground.

hermione wasted no time, she started unbuttoning her shirt, sliding it off to reveal her lack of bra and the. dropped her skirt to the floor. no panties either, filch thought.

filch knew exactly what he wanted from her, but he wasn't sure how willing she would soon be.

"comes here," he said. "it's time to put your mouth to good use!"

hermione quickly came forward, sinking to her knees.

_so eager._

her mouth was already opening, poised to slip over filch's hard cock.

"no," filch said his hand gripping her hair tightly. filch slid his hand up and down his hardened member. "the other side."

hermione stared at him uncomprehendingly for a few seconds. the other side?

the pin dropped and so did her stomach. surely not?

filch pushed her to the side, releasing her hair.

"get to it, girl."

hermione crawled behind filch, looking up at his saggy ass cheeks, unsure and uncertain if she was going to be able to do what he asked.

filch tossed a dirty look over his shoulder, and hermione got to her knees and placed her hands on his buttocks. they were cold and his skin was a bit loose. there was a sparse bit of hair peeking out from between his ass cheeks, and hermione felt heat rise to her own cheeks as she pushed them apart.

surprisingly, it was quite clean and not too hairy. filch's asshole was slightly puckered and hermione slowly leaned forward.

though it seemed clean, it definitely smelled of ass and flesh.

hermione braced her gryffindor courage and leaned in, swiping her tongue against his asshole opening. tentatively, she pressed her tongue a little harder.

filch moaned as hermione slid her tongue to his anus, swirling around it. filch pumped his cock faster as hermione's tongue pushed in.

"good girl," filched his. "such a good girl."

hermione moaned, his praise sending a shiver of delight through her and pressed her tongue into his asshole. it tasted like much like she imagined licking an armpit would be like, but hermione didn't mind. filch wanted her to do this.

filch gasped, his hand rubbing his hard cock as the third-year gryffindor licked his asshole, her tongue pleasantly warm and her breath hot. filch cupped his balls with his other hand. "such a flithy slut."

filch had, in all honesty, expected the girl to shy away and perhaps even try to leave. now, hermione sat behind him, slipping her hot little tongue inside. he could almost cum at the thought.

the sound of filch fapping and moaning was enough to make hermione's pussy ache as she continued, flicking her tongue around his asshole, hoping to not come across any of filch's stool.

hermione pulled her tongue out and gave a long lick from the back of his balls up the crack of filch's ass.

filch gasped, his asshole spasming as the girl pushed her tongue back in, continuing her thorough investigation.

"atta lass," filch groaned, gripping his cock as he rubbed his balls. "that's my lass."

hermione moaned again, the taste of filch's ass was surprisingly satisfying, and she enjoyed the way filch sounded as he grunted.

after a few minutes of licking and prodding filch's asshole with her tongue, hermione slipped a hand between her thighs, pressing her clit. it thrummed in pleasure, already she was so close. perhaps filch would reward her with a spanking or his cum.

hermione slid her tongue deeper, spurred on by filch's praise and moans, as she slipped a finger inside her wet quim.

she swirled her tongue, tasting his soft wet ass muscles, one hand sliding to filch's hip as she pressed her face fulling between his cheeks, her nose and chin against his crack. filch was sweating, or maybe her breath was condensation on his skin.

filch's grunts and breathing got louder as he came closer, feeling the tell-tale tingle in his balls. his body shook slightly as he pumped his dick faster, letting out a long moan as he came.

hermione shivered, lapping his ass as she listened to filch cum. ropes of his milky white cum spurting from his dick and down, coating his hand as he continued to pump.

as filch's breathing started to return to normal, hermione pulled back, her one hand still between her legs as her pussy hummed in desire. she licked her lips.

"come clean me up, girl," filch demanded sticking out his cum-coated hand for hermione.

smirking, filch watched the girl crawl forward , her hair mussed and face wet from eating his ass. hermione easily took his gnarled fingers into his mouth, sucking them sensually, her tongue caressing every crevice.

her eyes flicked to his now limp dick as she sucked, before closing her eyes and moaning as she rubbed her hard little clit.

the girl's desire for him was intoxicating: moaning and rubbing her wet little pussy as she cleaned his hand of his squib cum. next time, he'd fuck her as a reward, maybe.

if filch were a younger man, he might have been able to get it up again to fuck her from the girl's lewd and wanton display alone... perhaps it was time he asked snape if there was a potion he could use...


End file.
